


Exoneration

by YoPeople



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoPeople/pseuds/YoPeople
Summary: When workohalic student Lucy heartfilia encounters someone she does not want to, that to early in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title was exoneration because this story had to do with forgiveness but I don't have the patience to write this story now. I might update this every now and then.

A lone student sat at the desk. Taking out her notes she breathed a sigh of relief in the quietness of the school. Always coming to the school early had its perks. She decided to organize her notes for the first class. But before she could do so she heard a pair of footsteps thumping loudly in the hallways. Curious who would be so loud in the morning she stopped midway. Suddenly the door burst open and a loud voice shouted "Sorry I am late!"  
She recognized the voice immedietly and stiffened. It was an involuntary action which she had not control over. Out of the corner of her eye she found him panting with his hand on his knees. If she was honest with herself he looked hot in his messy hair and with half the buttons not properly closed. He looked like he had just gotten up from bed. Which would be true considering that fact he just said 'I'm late.' must mean he ran over here, though she wondered why he was late.Before he could have the chance to look up she resumed organizing her notes trying very hard not to freak out. Outside she may seem calm,cold, bored but she was freaking out right now. Her heart rate had increased rapidly and her brwathd were deep. No matter how much she chanted in her head 'be calm' it did not work. Atleast not this time.  
"Huh?" she heard him say followed by "You kidding me right dad!!" she winced. Used to living in a quite atmosphere she still wasn't able to stand loud noises. Though she was slowly opening up to them.  
Finally he seemed to notice her presence not that she wanted him to though.  
"Luce..what are you doing here??"  
She froze, unable to say anything. No matter how many times she replayed this conversation in her mind it did not help her this time. Realizing how stupid the question sounded he rephrased it."Luce....I need to talk to you." this seemed to break her frozen state, though not in the way she wanted to. She got up so abruptly that the papers almost fell down. Luckily catching them she straightened and ordered her beating her to calm down. Looking at him from the corner of her eye she realized he was staring at her. Uncomfortably she said, "Yes. I am lucy heartfilia. What do you need?" she knew this would get his attention from where she wanted it to be. Also it would probably make him angry. Her suspicions got true when his eyes got this dark look, and he hissed, "Nothing from you!"  
"Good, now that you don't need anything I will go back to studying."  
She sat back down realizing that at this time library must be closed for now and she no where else to go. He also left abruptly loudly banging the door closed to annoy her. She hated to admit that it did infect work.  
Lucy tried concentrating but her thoughts kept going to that pink-haired lunatic. Shaking her head she released a tired sigh, before diving into her work. It was true that she had a wild imagination but when she had also picked up her father's workaholic habit, which was good for her now.  
Soon students started piling in the class and the peaceful atmosphere dissipated replaced the class's loud chatter. It was an unexpected morning but she did not want to waste this day anymore.  
Raising her head she gathered courage for what life had to throw at her. Because she no matter what would not be affected by these minor hinderences.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that has been in my drafts for a long time and I am going to post all my weird writings. Sorry to say but this will probably not be continued. Have fun reading my cringe story. ^^


End file.
